


A Candlelit Dinner for Two

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ionaonie, who requested "Morgan/Reid. Something fluffy. Maybe in the budding weeks of their relationship". Originally published December 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candlelit Dinner for Two

"You cooked." It wasn't a question, but Morgan was clearly disbelieving.

"I cooked," Spencer confirmed.

"You cooked for me?" Morgan said, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Spencer pulled back when their lips parted and nodded, his gaze on Morgan's. 

"In all my adult life, I've never had a date cook for me," Morgan said.

Spencer's smile widened, but he said, "How many _actual dates_ have you been on in recent years?"

Morgan snorted, and then chuckled softly, swaying them back and forth where they stood. "Touché."

Spencer grinned and pressed his face to Morgan's neck, kissing his skin. "I've never had anyone to cook for before," he admitted--well, other than his mother, but he didn't think that counted. He looked over to where he'd lit candles on his kitchen table, wondering if they were too much, then he pulled back. "Mmn, let me go, the eggs will burn."

Morgan tilted his head. "Eggs?"

"And bacon. And toast." Spencer gave Morgan a nervous, lopsided smile, then cleared his throat. "I didn't say I was a _good_ cook."

Morgan stared at him another moment, and then started laughing, pulling Spencer into another tight embrace. "We'll still count it as a first. For both of us."


End file.
